HYDRA Octopus Robot (Yost Universe)
s | team = | aemh = }} :HYDRA Octopus Robot is from the Non MAU series . The HYDRA Octopus Robot is a large robot built by . Technology Similar to the , the Octo-bot's exact specifications are unknown. It is known that the robot is massively large. While it's exact height is unknown it was able to become completely submerged in the . Because of its enormous size it has a tremendous amount of durability. It was able to withstand substantial fire from the military detail stationed at the United Nations. In order to move its massive bulk it has eight massive tentacles that it uses to move. These tentacles have an incredible amount of strength. With one tentacle it was able to cause massive damage to the building. The tentacles appear to be as wide as a normal sized car. It's main attack is a massive energy cannon that is situated in its head. It is apparently very powerful since it needs time to charge before it can fire. Supposedly it can cause massive damage, though it is never actually had a chance to use it since it was destroyed while the cannon was charging. In addition to being a powerful tool of destruction, the Octo-bot is also a transport system. It can carry at least fourteen HYDRA soldiers. They are held in the main body of the robot and deployed through a hatch in the bottom. Once opened ropes are deployed for the soldiers. It is also able to deploy at least three s, though it may contain more. These robots are able to fire up from its "face" and land in a specific area. It is able to deploy these robots even after it sustained critical damage. This would indicate that someone is controlling the Octo-bot either remotely or from a station in its body. It also serves as a submersible vehicles. It was able to swim in the East River, or simply crawl along its bottom. It also has a limited supply of air for its inhabitants. It was designed so that the "face" of the creature appeared to be a large skull. This matches the masks that HYDRA soldiers where. It is also used to intimidate their foes. Despite its incredible resilience the robot is not invincible. Iron Man was able to damage substantially damage the robot causing it to explode. So it would appear that any attack of sufficient force and/or number of attacks will result in critical damage to the robot. History Commissioning The octopus robot was, presumably, designed and built by the terrorist group HYDRA. It is unknown how many times it was put into operations. The first known instance of its use was when HYDRA decided to attack the United Nations building. They chose a time when the United Nations was in full assembly and featured every world leader, including the . They chose to approach the building from the East River from inside the Octo-bot. Battle at the United Nations Fourteen HYDRA soldiers heavily armed themselves and boarded the Octo-bot. The Octo-bot traveled along the East River until it reached the United Nations building in . The Octo-bot climbed out of the river and walked onto the shore. The bottom hatch opened up and the soldiers descended to the ground. The events were televised live across the world. saw it from . She immediately began calling her boss Tony Stark, secretly the superhero Iron Man. However, he did not answer and did not show up for another twenty minutes. When he and his friend did they witnessed the events unfold on television. Tony them immediately donned the and flew to the United Nations building. As the HYDRA squad attacked the military detail the Octo-bot began walking around the building. The Octo-bot walked back to where it emerged and turned to face the battle. It raised one of its massive tentacles and slammed it into the side of the building. Defeat The Octo-bot found and targeted a group of the military that had been hiding behind a . It then raised and readied its main cannon. Just then Iron Man fired his Unibeam, which struck right in the middle of its head. The Octo-bot managed to look up to see Iron Man firing it from his chest. Then the back of the Octo-bot exploded. The explosions continued on throughout the body until it suffered catastrophic damage. The Octo-bot then powered down and crashed into the East River. One of the tentacles still remained embedded in the United Nations building keeping it from completely sinking. Aftermath The Octo-bot was able to detect when Iron Man defeated the HYDRA soldiers. It then launched three HYDRA Dreadnaughts that landed around Iron Man. They then engaged Iron Man but were defeated. Presumably, when finally arrived and cleaned up the mess they disposed of the Octo-bot. Category:Robots (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Technology (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:HYDRA (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes